


Only in your arms do I find comfort

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jonsei, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Cersei swirled the remaining wine in her glass before draining it completely. She looked at the time and sighed, it was past midnight. She had been working all day. She checked in on Myrcella and Tommen who were fast asleep in their respective bedrooms.

Switching off all the lights, she slowly made her way to their bedroom. Changed into her nightwear and slipped under the covers as gently as she could so as to not wake Jon up. Sleep, however would not come.

Casting a guilty look at the other side of the bed, Cersei slowly eased herself up and propped her back against the headboard. Jon was asleep, and she didn't want to wake him up, but she couldn't seem to go back to sleep. She didn't experience insomnia very often, maybe a few times a year at most, but when she did, it was miserable.

She could get up, maybe warm some milk, but the apartment was cold and Jon was warm as a furnace. She glanced over at her phone, even woke it, but squinted and turned away from the glaring light of the screen. Reading didn't appeal; she would have to leave their bed, or pull up something on her phone, and that didn't seem like a good option. Even turning on the television and muting it might wake Jon.

He had been working so hard, and he needed this break. She did, too. So why couldn't she just relax and sleep?

She drew a long, deep breath and released it as a silent sigh, reaching up and taking her hair out of its nightly ponytail and running her fingers through it before putting it back up. Her fingers were starting to feel chilly, and her bare arms; despite the freezing temperatures, she slept in short sleeves and cuddled against Jon for warmth every night. The chill was even penetrating the thin fabric of her t-shirt, leaving her nipples hard-tipped.

"Mmm. Cers?"

Cersei cringed, but put a smile on her face before glancing over at Jon. "Hey," she said softly.

"Wha..." He brought a hand up, vaguely, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion. "Okay?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't get back to sleep," she murmured.

"Hmm. C'mere."

Cersei smiled, but did as he asked and slid back under the covers. He pulled her to him, her back to his front, and wrapped strong, warm arms around her.

"Oooh. Cold."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be warm again soon," she murmured as he rubbed a palm up and down her arm. She shivered when he leaned down and nuzzled against the nape of her neck.

"Sleepy?"

"Not sleepy enough," she sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Mmm." His palm brushed the side of her breast, and she shivered a little. "Still too cold, huh."

She smiled, even though he couldn't see her. "Yep."

He slowly covered her breast with his hand, then caressed her gently through her shirt. "Somehow I doubt this is going to relax me into sleep," she reluctantly murmured.

"It will after," he promised softly. "If you want?"

"Mmm. Yes," she replied.

He kissed the nape of her neck, then slid his hand under her shirt. Because he was spooned up tight behind her, as his thumb brushed her nipple she could feel that he was becoming aroused, but he didn't act on it. Instead he fondled her breasts until she was gently writhing, and then he slid his other hand under her to take over as he traced a slow line down over her belly to her panties.

Her mouth dropped open and she arched against him as he cupped the join of her thighs. He traced the slit of her sex slowly, kissing the back of her neck as he teased her, and her heart was pounding. When his thumb grazed her clit she whimpered, twisting a little, and he was fully aroused now, just as she was.

"Yes," she moaned softly. "Oh, yes, baby."

"More?"

She cupped her hand over his as he kept caressing and fondling her breasts, stroking her nipples. "Come inside me," she whispered.

She felt him smile against the back of her neck, and then he pushed her panties down a few inches, just enough. Then he shifted away from her, and when he pressed against her again, she could feel his bare cock snug against her. Half the time he didn't even bother to wear underwear to bed.

"You feel so good," Jon murmured, his breath warm against her skin. His fingertip traced up and down, stroking the slick lips of her sex, and she moaned again, softly. When he very gently dragged his fingertip against her opening, then rubbed the slick warmth of her arousal over her clit, she gasped, shifting, trying to open her legs to him.

"Please," she whispered. "I want you so much."

"I want you too." He kissed her just behind her ear. "I want you so wet and ready for me..."

By the time she was completely ready for him, she was shivering, but not from cold. She had shoved her t-shirt above her breasts and her panties were hooked around one ankle, and it was all she could do not to just strip entirely naked. She could feel Jon panting against her.

"Now?"

"Yes," she moaned, reaching behind her, stroking her palm against his hip.

When he first began to move inside her, she arched, her mouth falling open. He was still fondling her breasts and stroking her clit, and being completely in his power, just reacting to his caresses and the feel of him against her, was incredibly arousing. She kept her hand against his hip, feeling his muscles flex as he thrust in and out, slowly, filling her completely before sliding out again, until his cock was completely slick with the warmth of her arousal. He gently nipped against her neck and she moaned softly as the first spasm of her inner muscles clenched the sheath of her sex around his cock.

For a second she felt guilty. Jon should be asleep, not—

She sobbed when he plunged into her again. "Yes," she cried out. "Oh _God_..."

Her orgasm was slow, incredible, and when it broke her hips jerked. She turned her head and Jon's mouth touched hers, and she kissed him hard. Then Jon broke it off, groaning as he felt her spasm around him. "Shit," he breathed. "Baby..."

She felt his hips buck as he came, and they both panted as the aftershocks left them trembling against each other. He stayed inside her and she slumped against her pillow, closing her eyes, sated.

Once they could move again, Jon drew his hand up to drape over her belly. "Mmm. Tired?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Oh my God."

"Good." He kissed the nape of her neck again. "Love you."

"Love you," she whispered, snuggling against him, draping her arm over his.


	2. Fetishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon stumbles onto Cersei's fetish!

_Want me to pick up something for dinner?_

Cersei sees the text message forty minutes after Jon sends it, and her brow immediately furrows. Jon's scheduled his workday so that he beats most of the traffic, so he leaves his workplace as soon as he possibly can. He _never_ offers to pick up dinner, not on a weekday.

_What's going on?_

_Eye dr taking longer than I expected. Pizza?_

_Pizza sounds great._

She shrugs it off, her craving for pizza slowly building, and is just packing up to head home when her phone rings.

"Hey. Mario's? The works?"

"Mmm-hmm." Cersei zips her messenger bag and slides it up on her shoulder, her cell phone sandwiched between her cheek and the other shoulder. "How did the eye doctor get involved in this?"

"Oh. I just picked up my reading glasses, and Mario's is a few doors down."

Cersei stopped what she was doing, her eyes widening. "Reading glasses?"

"Yeah." Jon makes a frustrated sound. "I'm not even thirty and I need reading glasses. I guess I can give my ancient girlfriend some company."

Cersei feels a little flush rising in her cheeks and glances around, but no one's paying any attention to her. "I'm sure you look great in them," she comments, hoping her tone is something close to normal.

"Eh. I'll see you at the house. "

"hmmmm."

\--

The house is still so new that sometimes, when Jon isn't paying attention, he heads for their old apartment instead. The traffic's a nightmare, and when they're out with their friends and a little tipsy getting home is a lot trickier, but he does like the house. Especially the garage, when January's brought snow to London and the wind is bitter.

He pulls his car to a careful stop and pulls the pizza box and a large paper bag out, along with the messenger bag Cersei gave him for their first Christmas together. The wear has just made it more comfortable, given it some character.

The hard-shell case in his interior pocket presses against him and Jon grimaces as he elbows the door closed. _Reading glasses._ He doesn't often consider his mortality, but if anything could make him start imagining phantom aches or graying hair, this might do it.

"Hey—" he starts to call as he walks into the kitchen, but Cersei's already there, seated at their table. Wearing lingerie.

Jon raises his eyebrows, struck speechless. She's wearing her satin kimono robe over silver and black lace bra and panties, with a pair of absurdly fluffy black slippers on her feet. The house is cool during the day, and is just starting to warm up.

He hasn't quite recovered when she springs to her feet, reaching for the pizza box and the paper bag, and her eyes are sparkling. "Hey Snow," she says, brushing a kiss against his cheek.

"Um," he replies, his gaze still on her. "Is it... Friday?"

She grins. "Not quite. So let's see 'em."

Maybe it's just feeling a little exhausted that's doing it, but it takes him a minute. "The glasses?"

"Yes." Her emerald eyes are still sparkling. Red lipstick, he registers.

"They're..." He shrugs his messenger bag off his shoulder, to the crook of his arm and then the floor. His heavy wool coat, the shoulders still a little damp from fallen snowflakes, goes next. He's dressed a little better than usual today, in his newest suit, the one that has rapidly become his favorite.

She takes a seat as he pulls out the hard-shell case, and he could swear something's shifted in her gaze. He doesn't quite know what to make of it, but it's making him aroused.

"At least I won't have to wear them too often," he says, unfolding them and sliding them on.

The kimono slides down to reveal a nearly-bare shoulder, and Cersei's gaze is hungry. "Shit," she breathes.

He blinks in disbelief. "Are you actually getting turned on right now?"

She nods. "Sit down and roll your sleeves up."

He quirks an eyebrow at her, but obeys. "What the hell, did I just stumble onto one of your porn preferences or something?"

She laughs dismissively. "A woman with a good imagination doesn't need porn," she says. "Holy fuck, Snow. You look..."

He finishes rolling his sleeve up to his forearm and sits back. He doesn't need the glasses to see her, but she's definitely enjoying this. "Like a man with failing eyesight?"

"Like a model," she replies. "Trust me, if you'd had these then? They wouldn't have been sticking you in a hot-air balloon. And I would have jumped you."

Warmed by the praise, Jon lets a wide grin stretch across his face. "Would you now," he replies, his voice a low growl.

She nods again, reaching for his hand. "You know how sometimes you tell me to leave my heels on and nothing else? Well..."

"The glasses? Really?"

She grins. "Not the whole time. Just, you know, when you're getting really serious..."

Jon laughs. "How long have you had this whole scenario in your head, Cers?"

"Long enough." He can't help agreeing when she reaches for him, and he pulls her onto his lap, the satin kimono warmed by her skin and slippery under his palms. Her kisses are hard, not rough but definitely hungry. He's never called their sex life boring or staged, but he's incredibly intrigued.

"Anything else you want to tell me about?" he murmurs, when they're both starting to breathe a little harder, when her fingers are working down the buttons of his white dress shirt, tugging down the knot of his tie.

"Mmm, there's a lot I want to _show_ you," she replies, and he feels the fizz of laughter and delight when her tongue strokes against his again.

They don't bother going anywhere, although Jon has a feeling that if he tried to make it even the short distance to the couch, she'd tackle him before he reached it. With every kiss something else comes off, until he's nearly naked and grateful for the heating vent nearby. He can feel the slightest weight of her lipstick, pressed in exuberant kisses against his neck, and the taste of _her_ , the scent of that heated sandalwood musk she sometimes wears, has his heart pounding.

Her groan of pleasure as she slides down onto him, her hips flush to his, is its own intoxicant. Her eyes are half-lidded as she adjusts herself, grasping the lip of the table behind her, her breasts bare between the open panels of the kimono.

"Cers," he breathes.

She grins. Her hair is tousled and her lipstick is smeared a little and she's never looked sexier. And then she tightens the muscles sheathing him, and his eyes roll back a little.

"Jon," she agrees, rising to sink onto him again.

_\--FIN--_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blown away with the reception my first chapter got. Here's another. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
